Thinking with His Schwanz
by WaddleBuff
Summary: After months of enduring her teasing, Kaji decides to indulge a little and accepts one of Asuka's many invitations to Misato's empty apartment. ...just a little, of course.


_Always open for requests and commissions. Reach me at w4ddlebuff gmail or WaddleBuff#5585 on Discord!_

* * *

Kaji Ryoji had plenty experience when it came to indulging in women. Other than his penchant for garden-tending, it was his main hobby, a familiar and comfortable pastime. But most importantly, women were predictable; exactly what Kaji needed in a world gone to hell.

Despite his cool, aloof demeanor, Kaji was a man of control. He liked knowing that things were gonna go the way he wanted them to, when he wanted them to. He liked keeping his life as organized as he could, only _making_ it look like he was just making shit up as he was going along.

It is most likely due to this familiarity with control and order that Kaji fell into his current predicament, lost and sexually-involved with the Second Children herself, Asuka Langley Soryu.

At first, her brazen pleas for his affection were so overt and childish that it was easy to coolly sidestep her. Couple that with the fact that he still had a moral obligation to see her as more of a daughter or little sister due to his status as her ex-guardian, and Kaji pretty much never entertained the thought of seeing her as a potential conquest.

He always preferred the ones who played hard to get, anyway.

But eventually, as brazen and childish and overt as she was, he couldn't deny the allure of her fit, virile, and developing body. He saw her strut around in her skintight plugsuit every single day, feel her budding breasts through the sundress she loved to wear during the weekends, see how her creamy thighs complimented whatever color panties she was wearing during the days she dared to flash him a peek with her smug little grin. She wasn't a little girl anymore, and that fact just ingrained itself into his tempted mind every time he caught the little jiggle of her asscheeks gripped by tight red latex, or her favorite white panties.

Eventually, he couldn't deny one of her countless invitations to Misato's apartment while her two roommates were busy at NERV with differing hours. She was ecstatic, of course, but he was still cautious, trying to justify what the hell he was doing without any respite.

This wasn't like him. He was a man of _control_ , he understood consequences, only went for things when he knew he would get out without a scratch. Getting involved with Asuka like this…there was no way he would get out of it unscathed. No way _she_ would, either. These were clear, things Kaji _should_ have seen from a mile away when he said yes to Asuka's first invitation to visit her right after she came back from school to "teach her how a woman should kiss". There were so many red flags, so many reasons why the consequences utterly obliterated whatever lingering curiosity and temporary satisfaction this pursuit would wrought. These were things Kaji _should_ have seen.

Instead, Kaji's usually-sharp mind would just drift to how soft her lips felt against the stubble of his cheek, and how he wondered what it would feel like to run his hands down the sides of her narrow waist, and soon enough, all he could see was her lips, her budding breasts, the curve of her sashaying hips.

So, the day came, and she stood there in the middle of Misato's apartment fresh from class. She gripped the fabric of her skirt nervously, looking at Kaji with a blush and an excited but anxious bite of her lip. Kaji felt like he was going to get court-martialed and thrown into prison just for being in the same room as her.

"So, Kaji-san...are you going to teach me or not?"

Just the right amount of confidence from the Asuka he knew, layered with innocence that made Kaji gulp. He felt something stir in his groin, and as he gently sat her down onto Misato's living room floor, leaned into her puckered, virgin lips, Kaji knew he was taking a ticket straight to hell. He taught her well that day, with soft and tasting pecks at first, Kaji pushing the limits of his self-control, playing footsies with the devil, hands tentatively grasping at the small of her back, daring to smooth up her neck, untie the red bow of her middle school uniform.

By the third meeting with her, he was using his tongue, teaching her how to parry his hot swirls and wet swipes, their teeth almost touching as she would moan and squeal at the sensations assailing her. His hands were on her thighs now, and she squealed for the first time into his mouth. It was a sensation that he knew he would want to feel and hear again. And it was the first time he grabbed her soft breasts through her shirt.

By the fifth meeting, as they made out for almost an hour with Asuka's panty-clad groin grinding into his under her bunched-up skirt on Misato's dining room chair, Kaji decided: this felt wrong and he knew it was wrong, but there was no denying that it turned him on harder than he had been in years. There were no consequences. He came his pants like a goddamn teenager, biting into her neck, licking down her skin and tore open her uniform to rip off her bra. There was only Asuka, and he wanted all of what that entailed.

By the sixth meeting, Kaji decided another thing as his lips greedily sucked on her clit on the floor of the apartment kitchen, smooth thighs crushing his cheeks as her dainty little fingers pulled harshly on the hair of his scalp with every scream accompanying every orgasm: he was going as far as he could with this girl, knowing full well that Asuka would let him do anything he wanted. She had asked him how to kiss like a woman? He was going to show this girl how to do _everything_ like a fucking woman.

The days turned into a blur, mounting and escalating, his hands growing familiar with her skinny body, his lips accustomed to her tongue, but his cock growing only more eager, his lust growing only hotter. Kaji was slipping deeper into something with this girl, and whatever it was, he was enjoying it more than anything he had ever felt with _any_ of the women in his conquests.

By the eleventh meeting, after teaching the girl how to properly coax cum from his cock using her hands, how to properly take him past her lips and tongue, how to take him into her throat completely, how to swallow his loads without choking, and finally, how to loosen her suffocating little pussy enough to accept every inch of Kaji's manmeat, he found himself railing into her bareback on the dining table, savoring every kiss, every scream, every climax, every German curse from her pouty little lips.

An hour later, he didn't realize he had cum inside her little snatch four times until she said so in a breathless whimper. She was panting, cheek pressed against the hardwood floor and her ass in his hands, a constant drip and splatter of white falling into rhythm with her panting between her legs.

"I'm still...only 14, you idiot...what if I get pregnant…"

Kaji answered by pushing his cock back into her, earning a shuddering moan and a shiver. His nails dug into Asuka's skin, and he looked at her with eyes of a man possessed as he began to thrust again, driving into her, her tightness almost _painful_ with how she clenched, so wet and hot.

"You cum every time I do. So that means...you _love-_ " Kaji said, giving an especially hard thrust at "love", his cock throbbing at the sound of her whining, at the sight of her trying to find a grip as her sweaty body slipped wetly on the floor. "-the feeling of my _cum,_ shooting into your _naughty,_ _ **slutty...**_ pussy…"

Kaji concluded, every dirty word not chosen with rationality, but with that animalistic lust that was taking hold of him completely. Every dirty word accompanied by a hard thrust of his hips, his thighs slamming into her pert ass, his cock squeezing out dollops of semen from previous loads to splatter between her thighs, adding to the puddle on Misato's floor.

Asuka, still breathless, only whined as he added his fingers, and, as if on instinct, began pushing back against his thrusts, clenching her insides with intention, tongue almost lolling out of her mouth. She felt Kaji's naked body drape itself over her back, felt his other arm circle around her chest, his tongue on her sweaty, sweaty neck, fiery breath on her ear.

"Isn't that right, Asuka? Don't you love being filled with my cum?"

She answered by pulling his head forward a few inches so she could attempt to shove her tongue down his throat, and the puddle of slippery, gooey essence below their bodies eventually doubled.

That was a week ago, as opposed to the few days or sometimes even _hours_ between the previous meetings. Kaji was hungry, ravenous. He dreamt of her, daydreamed of her. Whenever they saw each other, pretending that they were the ordinary guardian and girl duo they used to be around other people, his hands itched to take her away to an abandoned office and slide into her heat with her plug suit pooled around her ankles.

It should have surprised him, alerted him how eager he was to get a call from the girl, get one of the little slips of paper she would slip into his pocket when she would embrace him in one of her hugs whenever they ran into each other at N.E.R.V. HQ.

He was a man of control, and at the beginning of him deciding to go through with this, Kaji promised himself that he would make this fling like any other; have his fun, don't make it longer than a month, and cut her off before she got attached. He repeated the terms in his head that day of the tenth meeting in Misato's apartment, wary of the cameras along the way, but unwary and unaware of how blinded he was with lust.

In a blur of a brisk walk and an elevator ride later, Asuka stood before him, blushing, as usual. She was very obviously fresh out of her plug suit, wearing an oversized t-shirt (Shinji's, most likely), athletic shorts that were currently hidden by the maroon of her top, and the two ever-present A10 Nerve clips nestled atop the auburn of her hair.

"Kaji-san…" she said, almost in a whisper.

At that moment he realized just how heavily he was breathing, the drop of sweat rolling down his neck, and how hard he already was, looking at the treat presented to him in the doorway.

Then, with a single stride, he pushed her into the apartment, blindly locked the door behind him, and before another word could be said, shoved Asuka into the nearest wall and locked his lips over hers. His hands greedily went under her shirt, smoothing up and down her back, nails scratching the upper curve of her thighs. He felt the fabric of her shorts, angrily pulling them down. With a smile on her lips he felt her hands fumbling clumsily at the buckle of his trousers' belt; he'd have to give her a lesson on that later.

Kaji couldn't stop. His kisses, his hands on her skin, breathing in her scent, Kaji wanted all of her, his cock throbbing painfully as the bulge under his trouser zipper.

The pair attempted to walk with tongues still writhing, lips still tousling. Kaji tugged on the shorts bunched up around Asuka's upper thighs, letting them fall down to her ankles. She stumbled out of them, letting out a small squeak as his strong arms encircled her harder. He felt her small breasts push against him. Her nipples were already pebbly enough to dig into his own chest. He felt her squeal into his mouth again, grinning widely after slamming her into another wall.

It was tight in the narrow hallway from the entrance, but Kaji made sure it felt tighter.

He pressed his knee roughly between her legs. Not exactly the most effective maneuver, but he gained a moan from her regardless. She pulled back from their kiss, banging her head against the white of the drywall. They both panted, already hot, already a little winded. Kaji glared at her with a look he hadn't given anyone since the night back in university after a long, torturous day of Misato cockteasing him without putting out anything at all. He had fucked her into oblivion, and it was crystal clear in the look he gave Asuka while his hands practically ripped off the tie around his neck and began to unfasten his shirt buttons that he had every intent to do the same to this girl.

He had no need to hide his hunger, no need to act like he usually did, all composed and cool. Right now, he felt the exact opposite of what he usually made himself out to be. Right now, he was unbound and hot, absolutely _ravenous._

Asuka looked up at him with eyes desperate and teary, scared but needy. She jolted when he didn't bother to unbutton his shirt, a loudly ripping the rest of it off before throwing it aside. One of the popped buttons hit her square on the cheek. This wasn't the Kaji she had a crush on at all.

But both of them knew that despite the fear under the goosebumps on her arms, this was the Kaji she wanted most of all.

Shirtless, Kaji didn't give the teen a chance to check him out, closing what little distance was between them as he made a beeline for her neck. He cradled her head, sucking and licking the droplets of sweat, the residue from her day in a plugsuit buried under a thin layer of bitter perfume on the shoulder bared by his prying fingers. He punished her by biting. Hard.

His left hand pressed against her taut stomach, feeling her gasp and breathe and shiver. He moved back to her neck, feeling her plead wordlessly to stop with small fingers digging into his own neck, but feeling how her breath hitched longingly for his teeth as he gave a hickey almost deep enough to draw blood.

"W-We passed my...room, Kaj-" Asuka started to say, before she gasped in a shudder. Her legs shivered and her eyes squeezed shut as her pubescent body felt _lightning_ shoot through her; one of Kaji's fingers dug into her burning tight snatch, wriggling devilishly as his palm smothered her clit.

"I don't give a _fuck_ ," he said in her ear. At least, that's what Asuka thought he said, for his words came as more of a growl than anything, hot and savage and gravelly.

Either way, even when her hands feebly tried to tug at his wrist to stop him, Asuka had no choice but to ride the wave, letting the sensations of his assault drown her.

Asuka still had pride, but only a shred, a shred that made her hand cover the moans bursting from her throat. But there was no denying that she was so fucking wet. It echoed throughout the entire apartment, the muffle of her squeals merely making the squelches of Kaji's finger squirming into her tight snatch more accentuated.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't have a long respite from letting Kaji hear her. A bolt of pain struck her wrist as he took it and pinned it roughly against the wall above her. She squealed loudly at that, and also at the way he simultaneously curved his finger in a way that just _dug_ into her inner flesh in a way her own relatively puny fingers could never do.

She was breathless, looking at Kaji with pure desperation as his finger, _just_ his finger drove her wild beneath the cotton of her panties. She tightened. She shook, barely able to stand when-

"Ahn _nn...scheisse..!...AHNNN K-KAJI...KOMMEN, CHRISTUS IC-..I'M-_ "

She seized up, pleasure crashing through her, the goosebumps tiding through her skin. She gasped and clung to Kaji for dear life, feeling the man press into her for support, breathing deep lungfuls of air with her chin on his shoulder. He still had a finger inside her, wriggling less roughly, but his palm had resumed its embrace with her clit, and soon another crash, a smaller one, shivered throughout her body.

" _...ahn…_ " Asuka moaned, panting, feeling how much she squirted, something she had _never_ achieved during any of her private experimentation, no matter how deep or fast her fingers went. A minute passed before the orgasm finally stopped slamming into her, finally stopped lapping at her with soft shivers, and finally she gained the strength the stand on her own again.

Kaji pulled back, looking at the sight, letting go of her wrist, slipping out of the moist, damp little nook of her snatch. He let her stand on her own completely, swatting away the hand on her shoulder. Asuka leaned against the wall, breathless. Her previous orgasms, or what was left of them, trickled in between her thighs. Some of the small rivulets began to pitter-patter onto the floor. She bashfully crossed her arms, looking up at him with those eyes again. The fear was still there, but Kaji saw how dilated her pupils were, how her tears weren't from that fear or pain or embarrassment, but from sheer sensation.

She looked so young, so girlish and pathetic. Not yet a woman, but despite her title as Second Children, anything but a child.

And as she leaned there, panting, not even covering up the shame of her soaked panties, hair only a _little_ disheveled, and lips apart, wordless, eyes drooped, Asuka Langley was the very image of perfection.

A clatter resounded in the apartment that made Asuka let out a shuddering breath. Kaji realized he had thrown aside his belt while staring down at this little one, this minx, this fucking dessert. A small clatter of a button and a zipper, his pants followed. His cock was straining so hard in his boxers, the way the girl in front of him locked onto the bulge made that bulge pulse, throb.

Yes, Asuka wasn't mistaken when she looked up at him and almost smiled in pure knowing expectation, yet eyes widening with just a tad bit more fear: Kaji had every intent to fuck her, fuck her harder than last week, than anything she had ever expected when she fantasized, fingerfucked herself before sleep, when she invited him with a teasing finger on his arm to teach her how to kiss.

When Kaji slammed into her then, tongue in her mouth, hands grabbing anything and everything on her body, he also knew he had every intent to fuck Asuka until he wasn't conscious. This was ten times worse than the day Misato had cockteased him into oblivion; Misato had cockteased him for an entire day, during their dates, during the bus rides, during the movie.

Asuka Langley Soryu had cockteased him for _months_ , depositing more than enough insinuations and jailbait fantasies to last a man a lifetime. And now he was about to make a hefty withdrawal.

At this point, making out with her, breathing her very essence into his nostrils, Kaji was sure of three things, three things that he knew he loved about this girl, three things that he loved about her before that first invitation for a kiss, three things he loved about her when she was naked and spread for him to do whatever he pleased.

So Kaji mused over them as his fingers, still wet from her previous squirts of essence, slipped past the hem of her panties once again.

1\. Her vulnerability.

Asuka was such a brat, so confident and domineering, strutting around anywhere as if she owned everywhere. She wore her A10 Nerve clips like a tiara or a crown, as if it was proof of her royalty, of her noble privilege. She spoke down to anyone who wasn't her as if she was above everyone. But not to him. Especially not now.

His tongue made sure of it.

It swirled and shoved, and for what a big mouth Asuka seemed to have, it barely seemed to accommodate. Her own tongue was just as small, as it slipped past his own lips constantly, slick and soft against the underside of his.

Her body, something she was so proud of, her developing curves the crux of much of her pride, all of it melted for him, for his taking. While her head squirmed and tilted to try and keep up with his rough, overpowering kisses, Kaji's hands kept every other part of her occupied. He roamed up her stomach, pressing into her belly whenever she shuddered with squeals gagged by his tongue. He would tease at her nipples, sometimes even going through the topmost opening of her t-shiert and gently grasp her neck, making her crane upwards even more as the saliva from their mouths' contact trickles down.

But it was his dominant hand that made sure Asuka couldn't resist, couldn't deny him, even if she tried. His fingers dug, traced, circled, curled, controlled the girl like strings on a marionette. At her moist core, she was her most vulnerable, she could be tamed.

She was all his.

Kaji finally pulled away from her mouth, panting. Strings and frothy dribbles of saliva followed, both of their chins stained. He retracted his hands from her heat. He took the one that was buried inside her, rubbing his thumb against his fingers, feeling the viscous arousal before bringing it to his lips. He made a show of licking them. He could see Asuka's horniness double, felt it when he closed in on her mouth again.

She was all his, and in no way was that more apparent now as he grinded into her, making the girl shudder with the very contact of his clothed cock pulsating against her eager, eager quim. His fingers ran through her hair as they kept kissing, his tongue forcing itself past her teeth once more.

She was all his, and the A10 Nerve clips that she so proudly wore clattered to the ground, shoved off by Kaji's still-sticky fingers.

2\. Her body

The only preference Kaji truly had in women was this: they had to be beautiful.

And that word was something that could apt describe what he saw in front of him, pushing his naked cock against the small of this girl's naked back.

Asuka was developing into a woman rapidly, quickly gaining curves that most fourteen-year-old girls would kill for. But she still retained the youthful skin, the unblemished quality of her age, and the juxtaposition made her so flawless, so _ripe_ for his rough and experienced hands to defile.

Foreplay was usually a hassle, a chore. Fingers becoming drenched, jaws growing locked and tired. But with Asuka, Kaji swore he could spend an entire day lavishing every goddamn inch of that skin with his tongue. It felt like a privilege that she even let him finger her as he did now, shoving her into the wall with his left hand now indulging in the soft inner tightness of her snatch. His right hand wrapped around her breast beneath her shirt, that youthful quality of her breasts like a magnet for his experienced hands.

He couldn't wait to see this girl naked again, suck on her nipples like a babe, run his tongue from her thighs all the way up her side to her armpits. If there was any, _any_ solid reason that made Kaji act so blindly and rashly, so out of character, it was this.

His baser instincts had a hard time resisting, especially when she would cum as she did now, especially when her body would surge so sensually as it did now, especially when her breasts would jiggle, springing free from a recklessly ripped-away shirt as they did now.

Kaji roughly grabbed her wrist, and once a few paces into the living room, shoved the now-shirtless Asuka into one of Misato's beanbags.

He beheld her for only a second as she breathed, chest heaving, the thinnest sheen of sweat on the skin of her belly, panties soaked and her juices staining her legs in small rivulets, her arms already raised above her, hands clutching for the inevitable, eyes dark yet vibrant.

It took only a moment for his boxers to join Asuka's shirt, for his hand to squeeze one of her soft, soft breasts, and for his lips to latch onto one of her perfect pink pebbly nipples as she squirmed and squirmed beneath him.

 _This_ was the answer to his justifications to any second guessing. The taste of her teenage breasts as he sucked and licked, marking her soft virgin skin with his vicious bites, _this_ was it. Asuka's body had him wrapped around her little finger, and as he grabbed her ruined pair of panties in a fist, they both knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

3\. Her eagerness

Asuka was wet. Positively dripping, _literally_ dripping with arousal. With her panties thrown off into some godforsaken corner of the living room in a wet wad of cloth, that fact was obvious now, clear essence trickling all over the beanbag that Kaji had carelessly lain her on. But what made it more obvious was the loud noises of squelching moistness that echoed in the room as Kaji fingered her, pistoning his index and middle fingers as his thumb roughly toggled with her clit.

His left hand, previously covered in the very same arousal spouting from her hairless snatch, making a sticky mess of the beanbag's cloth as well as the clean Shinji-cleaned hardwood floor beneath it, swirled around Asuka's mouth as she lolled her head about gargling incoherent German, pleading single syllable begs for more in gagged Japanese. Her tongue aimlessly slipped between the fingers Kaji kept between her teeth, and once his large fingers began to curl, coaxing out more of her slick heat into an eventual orgasm, she began to suck on them, thin, small lips eager to fit in more fingers until three of them wriggled between her cheeks, gagging her squeals.

Naked, positively vulnerable and bare below him, Kaji, just as naked as she was discounting the tie that kept his hair from interfering with any precious second of his view, Asuka's arching, convulsing teenage body was perfection. As much as he would have loved to lick that skin all night, Kaji knew he would rather finger her all night instead, controlling her every breath, her every sigh. He loved her body, loved watching it, but one thing that he loved more, one thing that was present in this girl from the very first kiss they shared all those weeks ago, was her eagerness.

She was but a virgin a month or so ago before she began fooling around with Shinji, but now, here she was, baring herself to Kaji's touch, letting him do _anything_ he wanted to her. And Christ, he loved that the most about this little minx.

She pleaded when it hurt, when the sensations overcame and overwhelmed her, of course, but any other time, Asuka never protested, always eager, always _excited_ for whatever Kaji wanted. He remembered staring at her in awe as she had convulsed with her legs splayed on the floor, squirting out an orgasm as she cupped his balls and took his cock deep, deep down her throat for the first time without choking, subsequently making him unable to stop the torrent of cum that she swallowed and sucked as if it was the sweetest of yogurt.

She was always so wet for him, so fucking horny, that now, Kaji knew foreplay would never be a necessity.

"Ch _ris_ tus ficken _CHRISTUS-_ " Asuka said after roughly tearing her mouth away from his fingers, strings of saliva following suit as her tongue hung from her lips with German curses freshly squealing from them. The orgasms that followed squirted so hard that a jet of sticky heat kissed him on the neck, her pussy clenched so tight Kaji could barely move his fingers.

There was a minute or two of peace, of a decline as he stopped. He let her rest, let the air dry the saliva and girlcum on his fingers, patiently as he can kneeling before her, cock throbbing, throbbing, throbbing.

Asuka's eyes were shut as she panted, thin body letting out small convulsions, aftershocks of her previous orgasms. She muttered "fuck" in two languages in succession under her breath, feeling herself leak more than she could ever achieve with her own fingers, or even any of her well-hidden German-engineered toys.

But soon enough, she knew even with that, she wanted more. She felt cold. Opening her eyes, they met with Kaji's whose pupils still burned and raged. And soon enough, she leaked, eager, and hungry again, energy regained. She tried her best to smile, to grin as she took the hands that were above her head, and smoothed them down her body, palms down her breasts, pressed against the tightness of her stomach.

Kaji's eyes grew wide at the unexpected spectacle the little minx put on as she looked at him with hooded eyelids, biting her lip in the sexiest way a fourteen-year-old girl could possibly ever do. And finally, those naughty little hands smoothed down her thighs before moving towards her snatch.

Like magic, those legs of hers hypnotized Kaji's pulse, controlled his every heavy, hungry, desperate breath as they split open, and Asuka's naughty fingers grasped the lips of her wet, _horny_ pussy, and spread them.

The pinkness of her inner folds that Kaji had been teasing all night was ready. As ready as they were when she was thinking about him all day in the suffocating tightness of her plugsuit.

"Hurry up and _fuck me_...Kaji," she said, dropping the honorific with a snarky, rebellious intent.

Kaji shook his head. Her eagerness was the best part about her, but it still surprised him how far she was willing to go.

Not that he was complaining, as he practically scrambled like a starving vagabond on all fours, kissing her roughly while his right hand grabbed the base of his throbbing cock, and with expert guesswork, plunged into her suffocatingly-tight, wet, and positively _eager_ pussy.

With that, Kaji's musings of what he loved about her ended, his justifications, his plans for how he should end this, all of it dissipated and shattered into infinitesimal grains of dust. Before long, the beanbag heaved, and Asuka began to squeal and scream as Kaji's entire rigidness squeezed into her repeatedly; he was fucking her, fucking her as hard as she wanted, as he could take without cumming within five minutes.

But he did cum within five minutes. He was throwing almost all of his weight into every thrust, running his left hand through her now-sweaty hair, tongue lavishing her forehead with his tongue when-

 _RIP…!_

The tear of cheap fabric was followed with the cascade of countless polyesterene beads, scattering onto the floor, Kaji's right hand the culprit, clutching the black cloth that used to cover the fresh hole gaping from Misato's piece of lazy furniture.

Not that he cared, as he groaned in surprise and pure ecstasy as he limply let his weight and gravity naturally push his cock as deep as it could go into the middle schooler's clenching snatch, torrents and torrents of pent-up cum beginning to shoot into her, filling her in hot spurts. He absentmindedly heard her scream his name, numbly felt her scratch welts into his shoulder blades, but all he cared about was how his hips instinctively rolled slightly with every moan from his throat, with every throb of his cum. He heard the lewd spurting of his orgasm's products overflow onto the ruined beanbag, bubbling rivulets of white cream staining the fabric and eventually dribbling onto the floor.

Soon enough Kaji gained a sense of time and his surroundings.

"Jesus Christ, Asuka…" he said in a low whisper, panting as he looked downwards between them, sweat splattering onto her face from his forehead. He looked at her then, a little surprised that she was still conscious despite the number of orgasms that had already torn through her, and also at how horny she still looked.

Her lips quivered as she caught her breath, her eyes still at half-mast, and he swooped in, passionately kissing her, feeling her wet arms bring him in deeper. Soon enough he was thrusting again; five minutes later, and he was still thrusting, hard and deep. Slower this time to savor every naughty inch of her gripping pinkness, but hard enough so she could _feel_ every time the head of his still-throbbing, veiny prick would smash into her cervix.

The rhythm that ensued was steady, not savage heaves, but consistent slapping of Kaji's hips into hers. They were long and savorous, using every final ounce left of his self control. And as much as he would love to fuck the girl he still locked tongues with, the girl whose breasts kept eagerly swirling on his chest with small arcs of her back, turn her into a wet, hiccuping mess of screams and cum and sweat, he wanted to make her cum again. He wanted her to lose herself to the feeling of his manmeat stuffing her, slowly stretching her out, making her addicted to the musky smell of his crotch, the smell of his cum being scraped out from her inside pinkness.

As much as he wanted to fuck her senseless as he had daydreamed and planned all night long, Kaji wanted to make sure she came just from his cock, just the very action of plunging it into her, with her puffy clit softly kissing its veins.

So Kaji did so. There was a soft thumping and more scattering of white beanbag innards with every rhythmic effort of his hips. It took effort, it took several more minutes than he would have liked, and eventually, that smidgen of self control that it took to keep his pace steady and slow began to dwindle until the pace finally got faster, the beanbag spitting out more beads onto the floor, Kaji's grip into the cloth tighter when he suddenly felt her heels dig into his ass, her legs pulling him _into_ her.

He pulled back from her, watching her sweaty, sweaty petite face pant and breathlessly whisper his name. And that was all the warning he got before she screamed in a voiceless exhale, clenching, clenching, clenching…

Hot spurts of her essence squirted all over Kaji's chest as she convulsed, squealing and choking on air. Her shuddering, the coiling of her tight virile body was enough, the look of absolute bliss on her face was enough, and Kaji let loose. He threw his weight into only four thrusts into her impossibly-tight pussy, and his own release ensued. More spurts, more thick globs of his semen pumped into her. Her womb frothed and sloshed with it, the puddle of their cum beneath the bean bag grew, and white singular spots of his cum were turned into heavy splotches. One particularly-heavy thrust made Asuka clench tighter than ever, cumming and squirting in the middle of Kaji's own climax, and ropes of their mixed release exploded between her thighs in creamy, creamy white.

They gasped, panted, glared into each other as they recovered. There was a constant cascade of the polysterene now, nearly half of the beanbag's innards were gone, scattered all over the living room floor.

A minute of silence. But only a minute, for the resting period was the shortest yet. And soon Kaji had her pinned to the wall, her arms above her head. She squealed, wrapping every inch of her as best she could as he railed into her, every thrust bruising her lower back, syrupy globs of his previous loads spilling onto the floor. She turned red in pure embarassment when he began devouring her armpits, licking, sucking all of her sweat, making her taste it with the sweat fresh on the tongue that shoved into her wide-open lips.

He came without stopping, he pumped as much of his cum into her, trying to make sure _none_ of it came out, but it did, in more spectacular bubbling spurts, spilling over his thighs, staining her legs.

Then they were in Misato's room. The lazy bitch didn't even bother to put away her futon or even turn off her lamplight, but all the better for the animals that breeded them, with Asuka screaming " _Breed_ me, Kaji, make me yours, make me fucking _pregn-aaAAAHHNN!_ " as Kaji fucked her on all fours. He gripped her waist so tightly, nails digging in to leave red marks and hands grabbing her to leave more bruises, but it didn't matter, all she cared about was Kaji's cock, the semen he kept filling her with, the semen he spilled on her back as he rubbed his ravenous prick between her asscheeks, the semen he scooped out with every violent pistoning of his fingers inside of her clenching, . Dollops and dollops of white plopped onto the bed, stains becoming damp puddles of viscous lust.

With her skinny frame convulsing again, Asuka couldn't hold herself up on her arms anymore, falling facefirst into the sheets of Misato's futon, shuddering, writhing as Kaji fucked her with his fingers, faster, faster, two fingers then three.

But to make it worse, his face was buried nose deep inside her ass, his tongue cleaning out her puckered anus, loosening it, making it wet, sniffing it and biting the cheeks around it, making sure she had no inch of her body that hadn't been touched by his mouth. The sheer primal, vulnerability of her position made her cum again, but not as hard as she came when Kaji grabbed her hips, grabbed her by the roots of her hair, and slowly but steadily squeezed his entire length into her.

Not long after, he came after only a few thrusts, but the spunk that filled that tight unexplored pubescent grip served Kaji's intentions nicely, and soon enough his own climax had given him the means, the lubrication to fuck Asuka's tight ass, fuck it until he came again, and came again, filling her stomach with as much cum as he filled her snatch.

It was 3AM and Misato and Shinji weren't back yet. Asuka insisted that they weren't going to be done with whatever training or protocol they had until 7, but whether that was a lie for her to keep impaling herself onto his erection was a mystery. A mystery he didn't give a fuck about, as he grabbed the girl's hair, smashing her face into his crotch. Her nose noisily smacked into his skin, loudly but not as loud as the squelching, gagging, slurps of the fourteen-year-old's deepthroating.

The head of his cock was so thick he could almost see the outline of it in her throat, not that he cared to look, entranced with how her thin lips _clamped_ onto the veiny surface of his prick, how her eyes looked up at him looking like the perfect jailbait, how she would just _whimper_ every time he got rough with her when his fingers gripped tight with fistfuls of her sweaty red hair like reins to a horse, how she eagerly hummed when he began to throb and throb an-

Kaji came for the umpteenth time that night, came for the third time into Asuka's throat. She choked, a string of white shooting from her nostril, but with effort she gulped him all down, sucking vigorously, trying her best to make sure none of his spunk spilled out of her lips in bubbling streams like the last two times.

She looked up at him after he throbbed and shot his last spurt of cum down her esophagus, exhausted but expectant for his approval. Her mouth slid off him, lips reluctantly relinquishing the head of his prick with a delicate slurp, a leftover strand of precum connecting his urethra to her wet chin. Her tongue swiped runaway semen icing her lips before her teeth bit into her bottom one as she gulped, swallowing whatever of his seed was left, salivating probably for more of him as she kept looking up a him with those eyes.

He gave her the approval she wanted, kissing her, fucking her mouth with his tongue, uncaring of the semen caught in her teeth, and it didn't take long until her leg was raised on his shoulder as he fucked her again, cumming into her pussy, panting, sucking on her breasts, licking up her neck, suckling on her armpit, listening to her German cursing, her Japanese derailing into gibberish, fucking her, fucking her, fucking her, his balls heaving, cum all over her chest, oozing out in goopy globules all over Misato's floor, semen in dried blotches in her hair, leftovers on her tongue as she screamed and screamed while he stuffed her with another creampie, thick white molasses spurting from all her tight, puckered pink holes, dribbling, dribbling, dribbling...

Finally, 5AM. Breathing, the heavy scent of coitus and damp, hot sweat. They lay together with Asuka gripping him tightly, her body so small against his, so young. It was in this state, not when he had himself buried to the hilt in her underage snatch, pumping enough of his thick semen into her womb to make her pregnant, it was in this vulnerable, human state that Kaji realized how lucky he was, and just how _wrong_ this was at the same time.

He buried his nose into the frizzled auburn of her head, uncaring of the sweat, only caring about how he was breathing in _Asuka_ , the most naked, bare form of her.

Of course, the intimate contact lasted only half an hour before arousal overtook them again, and in the last romp, he took her from above, just like the first time they had sex, hopefully making this one the last time.

Then, in the middle of his frustrated pumps, trying not to enjoy the feeling of his previous loads hugging his prick as he softly fucked her for the last time that night,

"I…love you, Kaji…" Asuka said, breathlessly, dreamily. Her eyes sparkled in the lamplight with the trickles of sweat on her cheek and the hair stuck to the dampness of her forehead.

The statement wasn't a surprise, but the look on her face, and the way her body just... _squeezed_ when she said those words...all at once, the world crumbled once more in its pathetic attempt to make its consequences known to him.

So he responded by shoving his tongue past her lips, sucking in the subsequent squeal when he simultaneously shoved his engorged cock into the cum-laden grip of her overflowing quim with full force, full ardour. He came then, but he kept thrusting, turned over on his back, let her ride him, watching as her small breasts bounced and the way they looked, squished and wet between his groping fingers. And suddenly, the love of her vulnerability, the love of her body, the love of her eagerness, the scruples, the justifications, it all melted away completely and Kaji only knew three things.

1\. He knew she loved him.

2\. He also knew he didn't love her back.

And the third thing he knew, that he was positive about, as he pushed her to the ground again and raised the girl's leg over his shoulder, hands digging into the meat of her thigh as she screamed his name while he pounded her into the floor, was that he absolutely _loved_ fucking her.

Then suddenly, as he groaned unabashedly, pumping more of his thick seed into her needy womb, feeling her squirt for the umpteenth time all over his stomach, Kaji was aware of one thing he was dreadfully, dreadfully unsure of in his usually-certain, controlled life: he was unsure if he would ever _want_ to stop fucking her, consequences be damned.

He was lost, blind.

Because although Kaji Ryoji had plenty experience when it came to indulging in women, he had zero experience when it came to indulging in girls.

* * *

The blur of fantasy then crackled, and shattered. All that was left was the ceiling.

Asuka panted, eyes wide and skin with a sheen of sweat. She realized just how hard her left hand was clutching the sheets above her head, softening the grip before slowly retracting it, resting the back of its palm on her wet forehead.

The air conditioning pricked along her skin. It was a cool relief with how hot she was, how sweaty she made herself. Her right hand still curled itself in between her thighs, the shirt she stole from Shinji still bunched up over her breasts. From the numb throb, she knew she her nails made marks on her right breast, the nipple still pebbly and wanting.

It didn't take long before the heat receded and Asuka caught her breath. A damp moistness cushioned her ass. How long had she been here, fingering herself? How long had she spun this elaborate web of fantasy? And how many times did she cum?

She hoped the runt next door heard none of it, but what took foremost concern in the girl's head was how _vivid_ today's fantasy was. She longed to delve into Kaji's head, to know him as that bitch Misato did. And by the day, she longed for him to touch her.

Asuka sighed, turning to her side as she slowly retracted the slippery fingers from her snatch, wiping the stickiness on a stray tissue. She buried her face into an extended arm, longingly daydreaming now of the Kaji brought into existence by the white-hot reins of electricity fettering her mind, controlled by every flick of her teenage clit.

Maybe the fantasy was that much more visceral because of how unlikely it was, how impossible it was. As much as she would wish it, Asuka knew Kaji would never fall for her, even in terms of the most base primal human desire. Even in her fucking fantasies, he would never fall in love with her as much as she had with him, so how pathetic was it that she knew he would never want to have sex with her either?

A shiver ran through Asuka's skin. The damn air conditioning blanketed her now with its icy fingers, fingers she didn't want. But she didn't care. She was too busy with the tears that fell on her arm, rolling and leaving cold and salty trails on her skin. Too busy longing for a man who she knew would never look her way, longing for a touch she would never feel. She grew colder, shivering, bringing her knees to her chest. Worst of all, she felt herself growing wet again at the thought of him, at the thought of _someone_ touching her and appreciating her.

Her fingers shamefully, shamefully slipped between her thighs again, digging to fill in the void that grew emptier with each passing day. She gasped, quickening her pace.

She wept.

The ceiling stared on, impartial.


End file.
